howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Defenders of the Wing, Part 1 (transcript)
Transcript Astrid: 'Stormfly, twirl! makes a hand gesture to Astrid 'Hiccup: 'Let's go! 'Tuffnut: 'Come on. 'Snotlout: 'Let me handle this. 'Ruffnut: 'Ugh. '''Astrid: '''Ugh. Come on, Stormfly. '''Tuffnut: '''Oh. 'Fishlegs: '''Come on, girl. You can do this. '''Astrid: '''Ahhhhh. Ugh. '''Fishlegs: Little help here! Ugh. Looks like we're on our own. Alright blast it girl. NOW!..... Go for the winch! Ryker: 'Hahaha. Awww. I'm afraid the chain and the winch are both dragon-proof this time! '''Hiccup: '''But that wood deck isn't. '''Fishlegs: '''Wooooo. To The Edge '''Hiccup: '''How is she doing? '''Fishlegs: '''You know her feelings are hurt, you guys were cutting it a little too close. Minor wing sprain, but she'll be fine. '''Hiccup: '''Are you limping? '''Astrid: '''No. 'Heather: She got shot in the leg. Hiccup: 'What?! '''Astrid: '''A hunter arrow was gonna hit Stormfly so I blocked it. '''Hiccup: '''With your leg? '''Astrid: '''It just grazed me. I'm fine. '''Hiccup: '''Alright, Has anyone else been hurt recently? Who didn't tell me? Ruffnut and Tuffnut raised their hands '''Tuffnut: '''I got a thing in my eye. '''Ruffnut: '''You mean that tiny little bug? '''Tuffnut: '''Hey! That bug was on a mission. A mission to be in my eye. '''Hiccup: '''Oh gods. '''Heather: '''We're on to the risks, Hiccup. '''Astrid: '''And let's not forget we freed a couple of dozens dragons this week. '''Hiccup: '''Okay, Guys, New rule. From now on....... mail lands on Hiccup's hand '''Tuffnut: '''What is it? Lots of big words? Mind me to take a look at that? Yeah, big words are my thing. Or should I say my thingy? '''Astrid: '''Talk to us, Hiccup. '''Hiccup: '''It's from Viggo. He wants to meet. the club house '''Astrid: '''He picked a spot in the middle of nowhere. Nice long flight to tire out your dragon. '''Snotlout: '''Ha ha ha. Trap. That's definitely a trap. '''Astrid: '''Hiccup, he just wants you out there alone so his men can ambush you. '''Hiccup: '''No. That's not his style. '''Heather: '''Hiccup's right. Viggo likes to ''out-think his opponents. '''Hiccup: And that's his weakness. Tuffnut: 'Unless he actually ''out-thinks you. Which sounds like a strength to me. punches him 'Tuffnut: '''Ouch. Oh like you weren't thinking it too. '''Ruffnut: '''Of course I was. But I wasn't saying it out loud. '''Tuffnut: '''Sorry if my thinking comes out of my mouth. The things I think I say out loud. '''Ruffnut: '''Letting Hiccup know how over-match he is, Isn't going to help with this obvious lack of confidence. '''Tuffnut: '''Only ''he ''can find the confidence within himself. Which he is now lacking. He needs to go to a seminar. '''Hiccup: '''Viggo will come after us. Whether I meet him or not, I'm going. above [[Botany Blight]] '''Heather: '''There's Viggo! '''Astrid: '''No place near him for men to hide. '''Heather: '''He'd be easy to pick off from here. '''Hiccup: '''No. No. I'm gonna see what he has to say. Keep an eye on that ship for me. and Toothless land '''Hiccup: '''Uh. D-d-d-Blue Oleander!......You stay here bud, If he makes a move you know what to do. walks to where Viggo is sitting '''Hiccup: '''I think you're missing a piece. 'Viggo: 'You came? I'm surprised. '''Hiccup: '''No, you're not. Otherwise you wouldn't be sitting in a field of flowers that are poisonous to dragons. '''Viggo: '''A man has to take precautions. I noticed you arrived with friends. '''Hiccup: '''Like you said, precautions. But what do you want Viggo? '''Viggo: '''To compliment you Hiccup. Your little group has had some impressive victories recently, put quite the dent in my bottom-line. '''Hiccup: '''Glad to hear it. '''Viggo: '''You're a worthy opponent, and as such this battle between us could continue for years to come, or...... '''Hiccup: '''Or? Or what? '''Viggo: '''Or it could end today. '''Hiccup: '''I accept your surrender. '''Viggo: '''Ahaha haha. Oh It's good to see your sense of humor is still intact, but I'm offering a truce with very generous terms. You stay south of this line and my men and I will stay above it. We'll never have to fight again. Hiccup, I'm not unreasonable, I have no desire to rule the world like... some people. I'm a business man, and fighting is bad for business. '''Hiccup: '''What about the Dragon Eye? '''Viggo: '''I'm afraid that's not part of the deal. I'm offering you the chance to save the life of every dragon below this line not to mention those of your fellow riders. I am willing to memorialize this deal now and in the bloodshed. Are you? '''Hiccup: '''I'll need to think about it. '''Viggo: '''Of course. Of course, all leaders should receive council, but in the end it's up to us, isn't it? Oh. How is Astrid's leg? Healing well I trust? Time is of the essence, Hiccup. Peace can be such a fragile thing. to the Edge '''Heather: '''A truce? You have to be joking me. '''Fishlegs: '''This is a very serious looking map. '''Astrid: '''You're not actually thinking of doing this, are you, Hiccup? Uh-Hiccup the map is over here. '''Hiccup: '''Yeah but ''the answers are over here. You see Viggo is a game player. His moves are never what they seem to be. 'Tuffnut: '''Unless he ''knows that you know ''he is a game player. Then the deceptive move is to make the ''obvious move. 'Fishlegs: '''Uh. '''Ruffnut: '''But he's also smart enough to know that hiccup knows that Viggo knows that Hiccup ''knows that he is a game player so the deceptive move is to actually make the deceptive move. '''Fishlegs: '''Mhm. '''Tuffnut: '''But if Viggo is that smart then he will know that Hiccup is smart enough to know that Viggo is smart enough to know that Hiccup is Viggo. No. Wait. Who are we talking about again?! '''Astrid: '''Ugh. Hiccup, would you please just tell us what you're thinking? '''Hiccup: '''Viggo doesn't want a truce, what he really wants is to keep us away from something on his side of the game board. '''Astrid: '''You might be right but, where do we find this thing? '''Hiccup: '''I think we can assume that Viggo wouldn't give up any more territory than he has to. So whatever he wants to keep us away from is going to be right on the edge of the line. Here! This is where we start! [[Caldera Cay]] '''Hiccup: '''There it is! '''Astrid: '''There's a village in the clearing to the west! '''Hiccup: '''Strange looking buildings not viking or hunter. And check out that statue. Fishlegs, can you make out what kind of dragon that suppose to be? '''Fishlegs: '''Looks like a Boulder Class to me, but not one I've seen before. '''Snotlout: '''Hahaha. Let's go ask him. '''Astrid: '''Woah. Woah. Woah. '''Snotlout: Ugghh. Astrid: 'We don't know if they're friend or foe. Let's do a little surveillance first. '''Hiccup: '''Astrid has a point. We'll land over in that forest and try to move in for a closer look. '''Astrid: '''That village didn't seem like much, Why wouldn't Viggo want us to find it? '''Hiccup: '''I don't know yet. I'm just happy to be one step ahead for a change. yawns then gets snatched '''Tuffnut: '''Hey. Where did Snotlout go? gets snatched too '''Tuffnut: '''Oookay? I'm pretty sure I had a sister when we landed. Or has it merely been me in girl's clothes? gets snatched too '''Fishlegs: '''Oooh. Blue berries. in the bush pulled Fishlegs steps in a booby trap and gets snatched too '''Hiccup: '''I-Uh-I have a bad feeling. '''Astrid: '''You wanna a worse feeling? Look up. '''Hiccup: '''Astrid. people on the tree shoot Astrid and Hiccup catches the arrows '''Hiccup: '''We come in-Ahhh. '''Astrid: '''Ahh. '''Hiccup: '... peace. black out '''Hiccup: '''What the? '''Astrid: '''Uh. Great. '''Heather: '''Ugghh. '''Tuffnut: '''Give it back it's-Ahhh. '''Fishlegs: '''Uh.uh. '''Snotlout: '''Who are these guys? '''Fishlegs: '''And what are they feeding our dragons? '''Hiccup: I don't know but I think we're about to find out. man walks towards them [[Throk|'Throk']]:' I am Throk. All hail, Mala, Queen Defender of the Wing. 'Mala: So, these are the Dragon Hunters your men captured, Throk? Throk: Yes, my Queen. Astrid: '''Hunters? Us? You gotta be kidding. '''Hiccup: '''We do not hunt dragons. '''Mala: Do you take me for a fool? You were sent by Viggo Grimborn to attack us and steal the Great Protector. Hiccup: '''You couldn't be more wrong. '''Tuffnut: '''Yeah, why would we steal a statue? To pose like it for long periods of time? '''Mala: Silence, girl. Tuffnut: '''What? She's the girl. '''Ruffnut: '''A lot of people make that mistake when they first meet us. '''Hiccup: '''Look, we don't know who you are or who the Great Protector is, but if you're enemies of Viggo Grimborn, then we have something in common. '''Mala: '''Exactly what the last spy sent by Grimborn said. '''Hiccup: '''We don't hurt dragons. We honor and respect them. '''Mala: So you say, but you shackle them and make them do your bidding. Hiccup: '''Those are just saddles. We ride dragons. '''Mala: '''Not anymore, you don't. Your dragons are now free. '''Defender of the Wing Man: Go, fly, fly free! Mala: Go! Be burdened no more. Astrid: '''See? Our dragons are loyal to us. '''Snotlout: '''Especially you, Hookfang. Way to go, buddy! '''Hiccup: Okay, if we're Dragon Hunters, then why won't our dragons leave now that you've "freed" them? How do you explain that? Mala: '''Is it not obvious? They no longer think for themselves. But we will change that. And you will pay for your crimes against dragons. Take them away, Throk. Prepare for a royal trial. '''Astrid: I'll take the guard on the left. Heather: I'll take the one on the right. The rest of you, head straight for the dragons while we hold off the others. Astrid: Once you get in the air... Hiccup: '''Just hold on a second. We're not going anywhere. '''Astrid: '''We aren't? '''Hiccup: '''These Defenders of the Wing clearly love dragons just like we do. And the way they fight, they could be great allies against Viggo. '''Snotlout: '''Except for the fact that they think we work for Viggo! '''Hiccup: Which is just a misunderstanding. Astrid: '''That I would prefer to clear up from the backs of our dragons. '''Hiccup: If we shoot our way out of here, they're never gonna trust us. Ruffnut: '''Actually, I'm okay with that. '''Tuffnut: '''I also second the motion. That is a motion, right? '''Hiccup: Look, Viggo was willing to give up a lot to keep us away from this island. I think it's because he knows these people can help us defeat him. But first we have to earn their trust. Astrid: By standing trial? Hiccup: For being Dragon Hunters? Why not? We're innocent, aren't we? Fishlegs: Perhaps the truth will set us free. Tuffnut: '''What if we used the insanity defense? '''Ruffnut: That would only work for you. Tuffnut: '''True. '''Hiccup: '''We can do this. '''Astrid: '''All right, Hiccup, I hope you're right about this. '''Hiccup: '''Me too. '''Mala: You stand accused of being Dragon Hunters, subjugators of dragons. Do you deny this? Hiccup: Yes. Mala: But you admit that you force the dragons to carry you on their backs? Hiccup: '''We don't force them. '''Mala: '''And that you used them to land secretly on our island? '''Hiccup: '''Yes. But you make it sound worse than it was. '''Mala: '''So, you weren't caught by my men sneaking toward our village? '''Hiccup: "Sneaking" is a strong word. Mala: '''And you didn't come heavily armed? '''Hiccup: Those are for self-defense. Mala: '''Oh, so you came here expecting a fight? '''Hiccup: No, you're, you're twisting my words. Tuffnut: '''Okay, that's it. Time for an expert to step in. '''Astrid: No, don't! Ruffnut: Let him go. He knows what he's doing. He's been on trial more than anyone in Berk. Of course, he's also been convicted more than anyone in Berk. But who cares? Tuffnut: Tuffnut Thorston, attorney at things. Hiccup: Tuffnut? Tuffnut: '''For the defense, your Queen-ness. Did we sneak onto your island? Perhaps. Did I eat a coconut? '''Ruffnut: Maybe. Tuffnut: '''But since when is sneaking around on someone else's property without permission a trespass? '''Hiccup: '''For the record, this person does not represent me. '''Ruffnut: Not at all. Tuffnut: And maybe we do make the dragons do whatever we say and go wherever we go and want to go, whenever we want and they carry us on their backs and we obviously keep them in cages and... But does that mean that we "subjugate" them? Ruffnut: Subjugate them we do not. Astrid: '''Yeah, that's kind of what it means. It does? That's terrible. Why do we do that? '''Hiccup: Tuff, I'm begging you. Enough. Tuffnut: And take our leader, Hiccup Haddock the Third. Ruffnut: There's three of 'em. Tuffnut: '''A man who shot down Toothless and crippled him so that he could only fly with Hiccup, subjugating him. Did I use "subjugating" right? I rest my case, Your Honor. '''Hiccup: Oh, there it is. Tuffnut: '''Oh, yeah. '''Hiccup: '''Look, until a few years ago, we fought dragons. But since then, we've learned to live in harmony with them. And yes, we ride them, because they allow us to. But the most important thing for you to know about us is that we hate the Dragon Hunters and everything they stand for. '''Mala: We are moved by your sincerity and passion, Hiccup Haddock. Just one question. If you despise Viggo as you say, why do you hold a map written in his hand and carrying his signature? I find you all guilty. And I sentence you to the same fate that befalls all Dragon Hunters, the Nest! Astrid: So, you still think we can be allies with these guys? Hiccup: '''Actually, I do. '''Snotlout: '''Hey, this is no time for optimism. '''Heather: '''Hiccup, we need to make a break for it. Soon! '''Hiccup: All right, hear me out. They're taking us to the Nest, right? The Nest of? Astrid: Dragons, I assume. Hiccup: Right. So, when they toss me in this nest, instead of getting eaten, I'm gonna train those dragons and prove once and for all that we aren't Dragon Hunters. Heather: You really think you can pull that off? Hiccup: I'm betting my life on it. Astrid: '''You're betting all our lives on it. '''Mala: '''We protect the dragons as they protect us. We accept the judgment of the dragons as they have accepted us. Step forward and receive that judgment. '''Hiccup: '''I'm the leader. I'll go first. '''Snotlout: '''Be my guest. Please. Even though you're not the leader, you should go first. '''Astrid: Hiccup, good luck. Hiccup: I'll be fine. Heather: So, he can train any dragon? Astrid: Except for a few. Whispering Deaths, Changewings... Hiccup: And Speed Stingers. Astrid: Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccup: I'm okay! So far. Mala: What is he doing? Throk: '''Perhaps he's offering himself as an easy kill. '''Mala: '''Perhaps. A coward's way to avoid suffering? '''Hiccup: Hey, come on, little guy, we can be friends. Let's show them how we can... Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey! Whoa! Thanks, bud. Tuffnut: '''Stomping! grunts '''Snotlout: Thank you very much. Mala: '''Surrender! '''Astrid: Yeah, I'm thinking "no." Hiccup: '''Mala, you need to ask yourself, would these dragons risk their lives to protect us if we were Hunters? '''Throk: '''Give the order, my Queen, and I shall obey. '''Hiccup: '''You said you accept the judgment of the dragons. Well, accept the judgment of our dragons. We are not the enemy. '''Mala: Stand down. Throk: My Queen Mala: '''The dragon judged him innocent, Throk. Release him. Release them all. '''Hiccup: '''Thank you. '''Mala: '''You are a mystery, Hiccup Haddock. But know this. If you are not what you claim to be or if you betray us in any way, I will end you myself. Dragon or not. '''Hiccup: '''Fair enough. See? Told you it would work '''Mala: '''That is the Temple of the Wing. And next to it is our healing center where both man and dragon can be treated. '''Fishlegs: '''You can heal dragons? '''Mala: For some injuries, yes. Fishlegs: '''Perhaps we can show you some of the things that we've learned. '''Mala: '''We call it Sagefruit. It calms even the most aggressive dragons. Makes them easier to handle. '''Hiccup: '''Which explains why our dragons have been so docile. '''Mala: '''And yet, when you were in danger, he ignored its effects. That was very impressive. '''Hiccup: '''Well, Toothless is no ordinary dragon. '''Mala: You do have a connection with him, Hiccup Haddock. I do not understand it, but I cannot deny it. Hiccup: '''Well, maybe if we took you for a ride? '''Mala: '''No. Such a thing is forbidden. '''Fishlegs: '''Uh, Your Majesty, what dragon is this? '''Mala: That is our Great Protector. The Eruptodon. He eats lava from the volcano to keep us all safe. If not for him, all of this would burn to the ground. Ruffnut: Eats lava? Awesome. Tuffnut: We should hook it up with Meatlug. You know, she pukes lava. He might be into that kind of thing. Fishlegs: So, it is a Boulder class. Snotlout: I think your Great Protector is asleep on the job. Mala: That should not be! Hiccup: Let us check it out for you. We can be there in just a few... Mala: No, Hiccup Haddock. While you are here, I ask you to respect our ways. You may come with us on foot. Hiccup: '''Okay, we'll do it your way. '''Mala: '''The Great Protector has never let the lava get this far. '''Hiccup: '''I'm sure there's an explanation. '''Mala: '''You three, start chopping down this line of trees before the fire spreads farther into the forest. The rest of you, come with me to the Den of the Great Protector. '''Heather: '''Wow! Look at all these gifts they leave for the Eruptodon. '''Snotlout: '''What? I treat you fine. You don't even like flowers. Needy dragon. '''Mala: '''There should be guards here. The Protector is gone! '''Hiccup: Could he just be on a different part of the island? Mala: No, he never strays far from his food source. Astrid: Hiccup. Hiccup: What is it? Astrid: Mm. Dragon Hunters. Hiccup: What? Astrid: And it's fresh. I think the Hunters took the Eruptodon. Hiccup: '''Viggo. He wasn't trying to keep us from finding this island. He was leading us here. To use as a diversion so that he could steal their dragon. How did I fall for that? '''Tuffnut: '''Hey, as your attorney, I tried to warn you. '''Mala: '''So, you were just a distraction after all. I was actually almost beginning to believe you. '''Hiccup: No, this isn't what you think. Mala: Silence, Hiccup Haddock! You've served your master well. Without the Eruptodon to protect us, the fate of my village is sealed. But so is yours. Hiccup: Mala. Mala: I warned you what would happen if I found out you were lying to me. Your people are going to die for what you've done. But first, Hiccup, I'm going to kill you myself. Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Transcripts